Demented Songs
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Ever had a song that when you listen to it, you want to change it to suit something else? Well, I took some songs and changed them to suit InuYasha. Quite funny. Mentions of Sesshy wetting himself.


**A/n: These are demented songs as demented by me. One of them is Jingle Bells, the demented version, another is The Twelve Days Of Christmas, the demented version, and the last one is I Have Confidence from _The Sound of Music_, the demented version.**

_**Jingle Spells**_

Dashing through the woods,

On a Hanyou's back! (InuYasha: Hey!)

Over the fields we go,

Fighting all the way.

Bells on Koga's boots,

Lady Kikyo's back.

Sesshy's singing the theme song,

And Naraku's going to attack!

Oh Jingle Spells,

Jingle Spells,

Jingle all day long.

Shippo's had too much sugar,

And is helping with the theme song.

Oh, Jingle Spells,

Jingle Spells,

Jingle all the time.

Naraku has a new goony,

Who is going to attack at nine.

_**I Have Dog-Footprints**_

**By Sesshy**

What will his decay'd body look like, I wonder?

Who will his mutilator be, I wonder?

It could be so exciting, I am peeing my pants with glee.

My heart is wildly rejoicing.

Oh, what's the matter with me?

I have always longed for his blood,

So killing him should be a flare.

Now I've killed Jaken twice,

And Rin I'm beginning to scare.

InuYasha and his friends. What's so fearsome about that?

The fact they have Tetsusaiga.

I really want to turn back.

I must dream of the things I am needing.

The man power I lack.

The man power to kill InuYasha and give me triumph.

Face Naraku without defiance.

Show him I'm powerful,

And while I show him,

I'LL KILL INUYASHA!

I have dog-footprints like father.

He always loved me best!

I have dog-footprints,

Killing InuYasha will be a test.

I'll make him see,

He doesn't have dog-footprints like me!

Somehow I will crush him.

It will be quick but hard.

And all his companions?

(Heaven please accept them.)

They will look down on me from heaven!

With each step I am more certain,

Naraku will think I'm sublime

I have dog-footprints, THE WORLD WILL ALL BE MINE!

I'll make him see how my dog-footprints can be!

I have dog-footprints in sunshine.

I have dog-footprints in rain.

I have the feeling InuYasha will not be coming back again.

Beside what you,

I am all dog in me!

All I kill I leave my mark n.

All I kill becomes my arm! (A/n: Note the puns in those lines)

I am the only dog with dog-footprints alone.

(spoken) Oh shit.

I am not the only dog with dog-footprints alone.

Besides which you see,

Down my leg is flowing WEE!

_**The Twelve Days of Christmas**_

On the first day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**A Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the second day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the third day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the forth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the fifth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the sixth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the seventh day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the eighth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Eight Shippo's doubles,**

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the ninth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Nine Priestesses purifying,**

**Eight Shippo's doubles,**

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the tenth day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Ten Soul-stealers stealing souls,**

**Nine Priestesses purifying,**

**Eight Shippo's doubles,**

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Youkai gave to me,

**Eleven demon exterminators, **

**Ten Soul-stealers stealing souls,**

**Nine Priestesses purifying,**

**Eight Shippo's doubles,**

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Youkai sent to me,

**Twelve crazy followers,**

**Eleven demon exterminators,**

**Ten Soul-stealers stealing souls,**

**Nine Priestesses purifying,**

**Eight Shippo's doubles,**

**Seven villagers praying,**

**Six youkais attacking,**

**Five Shikon shards!**

**Four wimpy wolves,**

**Three crying mushrooms,**

**A two tailed cat,**

**And a Hanyou in a God tree.**

Yes, that was what I received from my Youkai this Christmas…

NOW I'M RETURNING IT ALL!

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed, please review. I take requests, so if you want it, I'll dement it to something to do with InuYasha and post it.**


End file.
